Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Justice League: Battle for Metropolis
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Justice League: Battle for Metropolis is a series of videos on the show. Plot Summary Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, the Eds, Crash B., the Team Fortress 2 gang, and a slew of cameo guest stars take turns riding Six Flags Over Texas' Justice League ride. List of Characters Main #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic the Hedgehog #Dr. Ivo Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash Bandicoot #Heavy #Scout #Sniper #Spy #Engineer #Soldier #Demoman #Medic Guest Stars *Pyro *Zoey *Francis *Crunch Bandicoot *Papa Bear *Wario *Bill *Dr. Neo Cortex *N. Gin *Louis *Coco Bandicoot Segments Video 1 RIDERS: #Mario #Scratch #Grounder #Scout #Zoey #Pyro Video 2 RIDERS: #Luigi #Yoshi #Eddy #Crunch Bandicoot #Papa Bear #Wario Video 3 RIDERS: #Robotnik #Ed #Crash Bandicoot #Heavy #Soldier #Francis Video 4 RIDERS: #Edd #Engineer #Spy #Bill #Cortex #N. Gin Video 5 RIDERS: #Sonic #Demoman #Sniper #Medic #Louis #Coco Bandicoot Clips Used Video 1 *''Super Mario World'' - "The Yoshi Shuffle" *''Super Mario World'' - "Gopher Bash" *''Super Mario World'' - "The Night Before Cave Christmas" *''Super Mario World'' - "Fire Sale" *AoStH - "Robotnik Jr." *AoStH - "Birth of a Salesman" *AoStH - "Spaceman Sonic" *AoStH - "MacHopper" *AoStH - "Super Robotnik" *''Team Fortress 2'' *''Left 4 Dead'' Video 2 *''Super Mario World'' - "Mama Luigi" *''Super Mario World'' - "Rock TV" *''Super Mario World'' - "Born to Ride" *''Super Mario World'' - "The Night Before Cave Christmas" *''Super Mario World'' - "Send in the Clown" *''Super Mario World'' - "Ghosts 'R' Us" *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - "Life's Ruff" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "X Marks the Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Dawn of the Eds" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Nagged to Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "O-Ed-Eleven" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Ready, Set... Ed!" *''The Berenstain Bears'' - "The Disappearing Honey" *''The Berenstain Bears'' - "To the Rescue!" *''The Berenstain Bears'' - "Forget Their Manners" *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Video 3 *AoStH - "Birth of a Salesman" *AoStH - "So Long, Sucker" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Boo Haw Haw" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Dawn of the Eds" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "It Came from Outer Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Edd's Big Picture Show'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''Left 4 Dead'' Video 4 *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Is There an Ed in the House?" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Know-It-All Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "Sir Ed-a-Lot" *''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' - "One + One = Ed" *''Team Fortress 2'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Left 4 Dead'' Video 5 *''Team Sonic Racing'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' *''Left 4 Dead'' Voice Cast *Walker Boone as Mario *Tony Rosato as Luigi *Andrew Sabistion as Yoshi *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Long John Baldry as Dr. Robotnik *Phil Hayes as Scratch *Garry Chalk as Grounder *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Gary Schwartz as Heavy / Demoman *Nathan Vetterlein as Scout *Grant Goodeve as Engineer *Dennis Bateman as Spy / Pyro *Rick May as Soldier *John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper *Robin Atkin Downes as Medic *Jen Taylor as Zoey *Vince Valenzuela as Francis *Jim French as Bill *Earl Alexander as Louis *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot *Lex Lang as Dr. Neo Cortex *Nolan North as N. Gin *Chris Williams as Crunch Bandicoot *Brian Cummings as Papa Bear *Charles Martinet as Wario Gallery Mario justice league 1.png|Video 1 mario justice league 2.png|Video 2 mario justice league 3.png|Video 3 mario justice league 4.png|Video 4 mario justice league 5b.png|Video 5 Videos YTP Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Justice League Battle for Metropolis (Video 1 of 5)|Video 1. YTP Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Justice League Battle for Metropolis (Video 2 of 5)|Video 2. YTP Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Justice League Battle for Metropolis (Video 3 of 5)|Video 3. YTP Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Justice League Battle for Metropolis (Video 4 of 5)|Video 4. YTP Mario, Sonic, the Eds and Friends Ride Justice League Battle for Metropolis (Video 5 of 5)|Video 5. Category:Episodes Category:Six Flags Over Texas